Super Mario Fresh
Super Mario Fresh (also known Mario's Fresh Aqua or even Super Mario Aqua) or 'The Nintendo Show: Fresh Aqua Edition '''is a TV show. Like the name suggests, the 3D show is about Super Mario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Racing, the Yoshi series, Wario and non-Mario series. The show is based on the games. The show was meant for younger children, but was changed to older children due to the fact the Goomba cusses in Episode 1. It will air on June 23, 2017. Style ﻿The show is 3D animated in all planets and places. Characters There are list of all the characters. Main The following characters that attend every episode. *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Toad Major The following characters they does not get every episode. *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Daisy *Bowser Jr. *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Toadette *Toadsworth *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Green Koopa Paratroopa *Boo *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Dry Bones *Hammer Bro. *Shy Guy *Wiggler *Spike *Mummy-Man *Rosalina *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa Minor The following characters takes a minor role. *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Wario *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Pink Toad *Red Toad *Green Toad *Toadbert *Pokey *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Pink Boo *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Boshi *Fly Guy *Bob-omb *Bob-omb Buddy *Bully *Big Bully *Chill Bully *Chief Chilly *Big Boo *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Cranky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Candy Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Pipsy *Tiptup *Timber *Taj the Genie *Wizpig *T.T. *Krunch *Bumper *Drumstick *Kritter *Kip *Kass *Kopter *Kludge *Blue Kritter *Red Kritter *Brown Kritter *Mona *Kat *Ana *5-Volt *9-Volt *18-Volt *Ashley *Red *Jimmy T. *Dribble *Spitz *Dr. Crygor *Dry Bowser *Dr. Mario *Shadow Mario *Thwomp *Whomp *Whomp King *Mallow *Geno *Starlow *Tumble *Twila *Brighton *Goombario *Goombella *Goomboss *Jr. Troopa *Snifit *Fat Guy *Blue Shy Guy *Yellow Shy Guy *Green Shy Guy *White Shy Guy *Black Shy Guy *Orange Shy Guy *Blue Fly Guy *Green Fly Guy *Yellow Fly Guy *Boo Guy *Mini-Mario toys *Mini Donkey Kong *Mini-Peach *Mini-Toad *Mini Blue Toad *Pauline *Mini-Pauline *King Bob-omb *Mummipokey *Mecha-Bowser *Jumping Blooper *Crab *Huckit Crab *Cooligan *Foo *Snailicorn *Clam *Jellybeam *Malleo *Weegee *Wart *Mouser *Koopa the Quick *Sorbetti *Mario's Clones *Banjo *Conker *Alex *Nina *Kate *Harry *Ninja *Black Mage *White Mage *Moogle *Neville II *Lydia II *Chauncey II *The Floating Whirlindas II *Shivers II *Melody Pianissima II *Mr. Luggs II *Spooky II *Human Bogmire *Biff Atlas II *Human Miss Petunia *Nana II *Slim Bankshot II *Henry & Orville II *Human Boolossus *Uncle Grimmly II *Clockwork Soldiers *Sue Pea II *Jarvis II *Sir Weston II *Vincent Van Gore II *Little Einsteins (all who saying "Mission completition!") *Cactuar *Slime *R.O.B. *Mr. Game and Watch *Link *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus *Gabriel Logan *Squidward Tentacles *Kirby *Fox McCloud *Pikachu *Captain Falcon *Ness *Jigglypuff *Princess Zelda/Sheik *Ice Climbers *Mewtwo *Marth *Ganondorf *Falco Lombardi *Young Link *Pichu *Roy *Ike *King Dedede *Lucario *Lucas *Meta Knight *Captain Olimar *Pit *Pokémon Trainer *Ivysaur *Squirtle *Charizard *Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Pac-Man *Bomberman *Crash Bandicoot *Sailor Moon *Homer Simpson *Tom Cat *Pink Panther *Pingu *Harold the Great *All Video Games, TV Shows, Animes, Books, Movies and Comic Books characters Episodes Season 1 #Mario's Son? What! #Pipe Under Construction #A New Stopwatch? A Swordman? #Banjo and Conker Joins the Team #Luigi has been Splashed #Anime Returns #South Kingdom? #Kirby, Kirby Quite Contrary #Neville the II's Hopes & Dreams' Revivariton Season 2 #Lemmy’s Stupid Twins #TV Stupidity #Koopalings go to the Toy Store #Rosalina brings a show #Luigi bounces back # The Great Spacehopper race # Odd Comotion #Under the Sea with Ariel Voice Actors *Johnny Knoxville - Live Action Mario/Live Action Luigi/Yushiee/Toad/Wario/Bowser/Baby Mario/Baby Luigi/Baby Wario/Dr. Mario/Shadow Mario/Banjo/Link/Himself (cameo)/Jesus/God *Benita Collings - Rosalina/Samus/Zero Suit Samus/Princess Zelda/Herself (cameo)/James Blond/Arista *Thomas Sharkey-Baby Jaguar *Simon Burke - Waluigi/Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong/Koopa Troopa/Red Koopa Troopa/Paratroopa/Green Paratroopa/Boo/King Boo/Iggy Koopa/R.O.B./Sheik/Mewtwo/Roy/Himself (cameo) *Samuel E Wright- Sebastian *Kath Soucie-Attina/Tuffy/Kanga *Michael Buffer - Microbuffer/Football Announcer *Sherry Lynn-Adella/Herself (Cameo)/Candy Kong/Dixie Kong *Bradley Pierce-Flounder/Tails *Jaleel White-Sonic *Pat Carrol-Ursula Other Stuff *Intro- The Adventures of super Mario bros 3 theme *Ending - ''The Nintendo Show: LET'S END! Category:TV Series